The Snow Storm
by DestructionMasterJAXX
Summary: Two new shinobi arrive in Konoho. Where do they come from we do not know all we know is that they are not normal.


I am a big fan of this show so I know a lot a bought the characters. I had help from one of my friends, who's name is KingKongBundy, help me write this story. Please remember the Three Rs (read, relax,and review). Just to give you a heads up there will be a LEMON in this story. I do not own Naruto and I do not wish that I owned it. The only things that I own are the new characters.

The Snow Storm

It was a rare day because today was the day that the village of Konohagakure was completely closed. Every shop and every building was boarded up. Today was the start of the blizzard that only happens once every twenty years. Everyone knows that if you go out into the storm then you will never be seen again. It happened exactly twenty years ago when two shinobi went out in search of a child that had wondered out just before the storm hit. What they did not know was that the child had made it into the village before the shinobi had left. When the shinobi where about a hundred feet from the village the storm hit and they started to go back.

In Konoha twenty years later

The storm was finally letting up. As the lookouts returned to their post the one by the gate saw some shinobi heading their way. They had on completely black suits that covered their entire bodies. The only skin that you could see was the area around their eyes. They had swords strapped to their backs and they looked like they were not normal swords either. They did not fit the description of any Shinobi that the guard had known.

"Hey someone get the Hokage ."

Minutes later the entire village had arrived and was waiting to see who was walking towards the village. All of the Leaf shinobi where on guard because they did not recognize the two shinobi who where now within ten feet of the gates.

"Who are you?" asks the Hokage

The two mysterious shinobi stop and stare at each other for a minute.

"We are Shinja and Shonim. We are Shadow Shinobi and we were returning to our village when the snow hit." said Shinja

"That is right. We were searching for this child that had left the village when the snow storm was about to hit." added Shonim

"Wait did you just say that you where Shadow Shinobi?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, why are you surprised?" asked Shonim

"Well it is just that the last Shadow Shinobi disappeared about twenty years ago." stated Guy

"That is impossible we left the village just an hour ago." said Shinja

"Well any ways come into the village so that you can warm up. Kakashi, Guy take these two to the Hokage tower," said the Hokage "I want everyone to return to their duties."

After everyone left the Hokage, Kakashi, Guy, and the Shadow Shinobi went to the Hokage tower.

"So tell me, where is your village?" The Hokage asked

"Well we only went about a hundred feet from the village then we turned around." said Shonim

"Yes this is the exact place that our village should be. I am sure of it." added Shinja

"As we stated earlier the last Shadow Shinobi disappeared and there is no trace of them. We do have legends about them though." said Guy

"What are the legends? Please tell us." Shonim pleaded

"The legend also goes along with the snow storm that just pasted. It says that the last Shadow Shinobi went to bring a child back to its village but they got trapped in the snow storm and where never seen again. There were search parties for weeks but they were never found." Kakashi told them

"Do you know who it was that they were looking for?" asked Shonim

"Not really. All the legend says is that there were two of them and that they were Jinjurikin." The Hokage said

"That means that they were searching for us." Shinja said

"Why do you say that?" asked Guy

"Because we are Jinjurikin and we went in search of that child but we never found it." Shonim said starting to get depressed

"I guess that means that all of our loved ones are dead." said Shinja also getting a little depressed

"That is no reason for you get depressed. Here this book will help you." Kakashi said handing Icha Icha Paradise to Shonim

"What is this?" asked Shonim as he stared to read the book

While he was reading he got a nose bleed and he passed out. Everyone in the room stared at Kakashi except for Shinja who reached for a packet in his pouch that he carried on his back. Shinja then ripped the packet and dropped it on Shonim waking him up.

"What just happened?" Shonim asked startled

"Kakashi just gave you a book and you passed out while reading it." Shinja explained

"If that happened then either it must have been one of two things one it was a good book two I am really tired." Shonim stated

"I think that it was the first option" said Kakashi

"Kakashi I must ask why you thought that was a good idea." The Hokage said

"What it is a really good book." Kakashi said

"We all know that you are a known pervert, please don't try and turn our friend here into one." Guy said

"Back to the important matters," The Hokage said "What are the tailed beasts inside of you?"

"I am the eleven tailed Silverback." said Shonim

"And I am the twelve tailed Dragon." added Shinja

"Interesting I have never heard of them. I have only heard of all of up to the ten tails." Said The Hokage

"That is more then likely because of the supposed time jump that we took." Shinja said

"This all just took much for us right now. I can't help but thinking that..." Shonim said

"It is alright if you wish we can continue this discussion in the morning." The Hokage said very calmly

"Thank you. Where can we stay to get some rest?" Shinja asked getting Shonim to stand up

"There is a really great inn really close to here that you could use." Kakashi said

"That is a good idea Kakashi. Here take this letter and show it to the inn keeper that these two are to stay there until further notice." The Hokage Said while handing Kakashi a note

"Will do. Come on I will show you two to the inn." Kakashi said

Later at the Inn

"It was nice of them to put us up wasn't it?" Shinja asked

"Ya it was. But what are we going to do if we really did travel through time?" asked Shonim

"I guess that we try to fit in the best that we can." Shinja said

"I understand that but what about our clan. How are we going to revive it?" Shonim asked sitting down

"I do not know Shonim. There might be a couple of women around here who are willing to help us revive our clan but other than that I do not know." Shinja told him

"Any was I think that we should think this through. I do like the view that this inn gives." Shonim said getting up and walking to the window

"Why do you say that?" asked Shinja

"Because it over looks the hot springs." Shonim said with a smirk on his face

"I thought that you would be like that. You always were a pervert at times." Shinja said shaking his head

"I know. It helps to think like this sometimes though." Shonim said

"I will give you that." Shinja admitted "Lets check the scroll to see if we actually traveled through time."

"Alright, I guess that it is about time that we consult the scroll for info." Shonim said


End file.
